<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[待授權翻譯] Reverse Polarity 磁極反轉 by PMHGn_5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697202">[待授權翻譯] Reverse Polarity 磁極反轉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMHGn_5/pseuds/PMHGn_5'>PMHGn_5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMHGn_5/pseuds/PMHGn_5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「這不是Hank的錯，」Charles說，雖然Erik可以聽到他想著<i>也許這有點算是Hank的錯。</i> 能力互換。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[待授權翻譯] Reverse Polarity 磁極反轉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/370285">Reverse Polarity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards">smilebackwards</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>smilebackwards大大的同名譯作。<br/>很溫馨的故事，沙灘離婚沒發生的另一種故事走向。<br/>新手翻譯，歡迎捉蟲 :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我們在這裡幹嘛?」Erik不耐煩地問；Hank在一個金屬圓筒旁上上下下地忙活著，拴緊插銷並偷偷地用扳手把遮罩敲緊一些。</p><p>「我確定Hank正要給我們展示一些相當有趣的東西呢，」Charles安撫著，「讓我們開開眼界吧，」他對Hank喊道。</p><p>「噢，好的、當然，教授，」Hank說，拿著機器過來並把一架電子望遠鏡塞到一邊，好騰出空間來把機器放在桌上面對著他們。「這還在開發階段，不過這台機器應該可以做為能量傳輸裝置使用。我希望它能特別幫得上Alex。如果他身上出現過於強烈的等離子能量，這台機器可以抽取能量轉換成無害的電能。」</p><p>Erik得承認那事實上會很有用。上週Alex經歷了一次等離子能量過載，Hank推論起因於與太陽輻射的接觸增加，而那會讓他失控。幸運的是Alex一直待在外面，但後來東面庭園還是只殘留下一片焦土。<br/>
「真是有趣，」Charles說，同時Hank打開了機器側面的開關。</p><p>--</p><p>一道火花噴射而出。「等等，」Hank說，「這不該—」然後整台機器開始<i>真的</i>爆出火花並在桌上抖動。Charles推開Hank，好讓只有自己和Erik承受衝擊波的全部力量，他們兩人都被撞倒在地面。</p><p>Erik不滿地呻吟著，費力地用手肘把自己支撐起來，伸手盲目地摸索搜尋Charles直到他的手指感覺到Charles外套的斜紋軟呢。</p><p>「什麼鬼?」Charles疑惑地說，然後Hank說，「噢，糟了」，除了他們沒有真的在講話，他們的嘴唇沒有動，但是Erik可以<i>聽到</i>他們。</p><p>「Hank,」Erik低低地咆哮，一邊起身一邊把Charles也拉起來。</p><p>但接著Charles說，<i>真的</i>用嘴巴說，「噢天哪。那是我做的嗎?」他盯著自己的手，而Hank的金屬機器升空撞上牆壁發出不祥的嘎吱碎裂聲。</p><p>--</p><p>「這不是Hank的錯，」Charles說，雖然Erik可以聽到他想著<i>也許這有點算是Hank的錯。</i>這種不協調感讓人很不舒服。</p><p>「這<i>就</i>是Hank的錯。」Erik說。「我知道你也是這樣想的，」他補充，模仿Charles常用的手勢用兩根手指點點太陽穴。</p><p>Charles的臉讓人喜愛地皺成一團。「嗯，好吧，」他說，把主教往前移動並啜了也許比平常更大口些的蘇格蘭威士忌，「但誰的錯重要嗎?比起找個人負責，我們現在需要做的是修好這個。」<br/>
他試著把一支叉子從右手上甩掉，它從晚餐的時候起就因為磁化而一直黏在那兒。</p><p>「我覺得你把那樣的機會和Hank的機器一起摧毀了，」Erik說，吃掉Charles的一只卒。</p><p>「說真的，Erik，」Charles 惱怒地說，「我很確定他可以修好它的。」</p><p>「當然，」Erik同意，「但在那之前我們要怎麼辦?消除Moira的記憶短期看來可能是可行的作法，但我們為CIA做事有留下正式紀錄，而且其他很多人一定也知道我們在做什麼。他們會找上我們，Charles。」他想起古巴，他將飛彈轉向射向那些船隻然後Charles從飛機的殘骸裡跌跌撞撞跑出來，喊著「Erik，不!」 並用掌根揉搓著額頭正中央，就在Erik用硬幣瞄準Shaw的地方，然後Erik突然發現他向Charles要求了那麼多但卻為Charles做的那麼少。他讓飛彈墜落進海裡；這是他能做的惟一補償。</p><p>Erik沒有扣下扳機，但人類會記得的只有他將人類的武器轉而指向他們自己。他們不會原諒這件事。</p><p>「我們只是需要一些練習，」Charles說，抬起一隻手讓一座銀製燭檯飛過茶几。燭臺以太快而難以抓住的速度飛向他並結實地撞在肩膀上。Charles痛得皺眉。「很多練習，」他修正道。 </p><p>--</p><p>Charles經過大量的嘗試錯誤—大部份時候是錯誤—終於能某種程度上成功地控制金屬。他可以讓東西浮起來或將它們推走，而不是像又大又笨重的金屬砲彈射向強力磁鐵一樣向他飛來。<br/>
當然，因為他是Charles，所以他選擇用最討人厭的方式練習新獲得的能力。在他面前有個盒子裝著能用來布置12張餐桌的光亮銀製餐具，他正讓湯匙漂浮在空中並且一一彎折，最後再將它們扔回盒子裡和其他餐具待在一起。</p><p>兩呎外的Erik正在試著越過半個大宅讀取Alex的心思。金屬的叮鈴噹啷聲在他能聽到除了「不知道Sean….從…跳下來…? 哇靠—」以外更清楚的內容前打斷了他的專注。</p><p>「Charles，<i>停下來</i>，」Erki惱火地說。Charles停了下來。<br/>
Erik感到一股勝利的愉悅直到他轉身看到Charles眼中的一片空白。他的心跳抽搐著暫停。「Charles，」Erik說，走過去抓住他的肩膀，「Charles?」</p><p>Charles的頭猛地傾向一邊，然後眼神回歸正常。「發生了什麼?」他問，很驚訝Erik忽然間靠得這麼近。</p><p>Erik盯著他看。「我….我不….」他的聲音逐漸變小，不確定自己想說什麼。一部分的他不敢相信自己剛剛所做的事，如此<b>簡單地</b>就能做到，一直以來這對Charles來說一定很容易，但也很難抗拒不去做。Erik不知道在Shaw還活著時候的自己能不能抗拒不去公然地濫用這樣的力量。<br/>
即使是現在，他想像著他可以對還活在世上的那些人做的事，那些只是遵從上級命令的德國士兵，將他的家人從他身邊撕扯離去、在手臂烙印編號、把他們分開、鎖起來，像某種私人的物品一樣處置。他可以找到那些人然後讓他們用劍刺死自己，像他們應得的那樣。「寧死不屈(Death before dishonor)。」</p><p>「你剛剛用了心靈控制嗎?」Charles問。Erik以為會看到他被嚇壞，但Charles只是微笑了。「那很棒!」他說，「你進步得比我順利多了。」</p><p>Erik再也不想討論心靈控制，所以他轉移了話題。「說不定我們該讓你試比弄彎湯匙更有挑戰性的東西。」他說。</p><p>--</p><p>衛星碟型天線在遠處隱隱約約聳立著。「你不能期待我去移動那個，」Charles說，「連你自己都幾乎做不到。」</p><p>「試試看，」Erik堅持。</p><p>Charles伸出手，掌心向外，試著把碟型天線拉扯轉向。他臉上表情非常平靜。<br/>
</p><p>什麼也沒發生。</p><p>「你需要的是，」Erik考慮著，「憤怒。」</p><p>「也許，」Charles有些猶豫地同意。他閉上雙眼，雙手緊握成拳。Erik聽到微弱、模糊不清的回音— <i>Kurt，為了錢娶她—斷了的手臂，你的親生兒子-</i></p><p>Charles張開一只手往外伸向衛星天線。金屬的吱嘎聲傳來、碟型天線震動著，一次、兩次，但它沒有轉向。Charles放下手，劇烈地呼吸著。<br/>
「好些了，」Erik含糊地說，「但我覺得那比起怒火更像普通的生氣。你得要真的去憎恨，Charles。難道沒有什麼人讓你如此痛恨，恨到你的血液因此沸騰，恨到你想殺了他們?」</p><p>Charles別過身去。「Hank會把我們修好。」他說，沒有理睬那個問題。「我不覺得我真的有必要練到那種程度的控制力。也許今晚我們練習得夠多了。」<br/>
Erik對他皺眉。「我們不知道Hank需要多久才能讓我們恢復正常。如果他真的可以的話，」他尖銳地補充。「你確實需要我的控制力。如果他們對大宅發射飛彈怎麼辦? 如果他們來抓孩子們呢?」</p><p> <i>我不知道</i>，Charles想著， <i>我不知道我們要怎麼做。</i>他心中的聲音有種絕望的恐懼，而那讓Erik軟化下來。「我們何不試試你為我做的方法?」他建議。「你幫我找到一個平靜的回憶，我來幫你找一個憤怒的。」</p><p>「我想可以，」Charles說，看起來很不確定。</p><p>「會有用的，」Erik保證。「現在告訴我你是怎麼進到我大腦的記憶中樞的?」</p><p>Charles皺眉，思索著如何解釋。「我們現在就在製造記憶，」他說，「跟隨著它的思路。我找到的是它通向的光亮處，你要尋找的是黑暗處。」</p><p>「它的思路?」Erik說，但忽然間它就在他的眼前，一條光亮的金線緊密延伸。他閉上眼睛跟隨而去。</p><p>Charles記憶核心的光亮部分比Erik預期的少。其中有蒼白的陰影霧氣一般籠罩著大部分區域，還有墨色深重的黑暗藏在遠處的角落，困在一個玻璃狀的盒子裡。<i>在那裡</i>，Erik想，延展思緒前去觸碰那盒子，<i>狂怒</i>。</p><p>他聽到Charles倒吸一口氣然後忽然間Erik又回到自己身上，但從Charles震驚的臉上可以看到鬼魅般的影像籠罩著。</p><p>一個年輕版本的Charles坐在酒吧裡的桌邊，Raven，是她平常時的金髮偽裝樣貌，緊靠著他的肩膀。他們兩人都一杯接一杯地喝著某種淡琥珀色的烈酒，每喝完一杯便重重把杯子撞在桌面，彷彿在進行什麼競賽。Charles面頰通紅，雙唇潮濕紅潤。相反地，Raven看起來像在外面的冷空氣中待了太久，她的嘴唇邊緣和指尖微微泛藍。</p><p>「Done!」他們倆同時大叫，把小小的玻璃杯甩在桌上。<br/>
「我們是冠軍!」Raven口齒不清地大聲說，抓過Charles的手腕，像勝利的職業拳擊手一樣將它高舉過頭。</p><p>「對，」Charles大笑，雙眼是熾熱的藍。「對，我們是。而且我們該回家了。我看得出來妳累了。」他用大拇指拂過她的下巴，彷彿那處的一抹隱晦藍色是某種廉價調酒的殘餘，可以輕易抹去。</p><p>「噢，Charles，我很好，」Raven說，但藍色的痕跡正漸漸加深並爬上她的臉龐，蔓延下她的雙臂。</p><p>「Raven!」Charles恐懼地嘶聲說，「你得控制自己!」他試著用外套裹住她，但傷害已經造成。</p><p>「怪物!」 一個金髮男人怪叫著，從他們身旁的桌邊跳起來。<i>他媽的搞什麼? 這種東西---我會殺了你。</i>兩個和金髮男一起喝酒的男人也站了起來，在他伸手抓Raven的時候像翅翼一樣跟在他的兩側。</p><p>「別碰她!」Charles喊，用力把那個男人推開，但他的其中一個混蛋朋友把Charles的手臂扭到身後，施壓強迫他跪下，然後金髮男走回Raven旁邊。他抓住她的手臂，Raven鮮黃色的雙眼大張，在金髮男向後拉長手準備一拳打在她臉上的時候寫滿著飽受驚嚇的 <i>救救我</i>。</p><p>Charles的理智斷線了。</p><p>男人高舉的手凝滯，然後他放下Raven的手臂並用力抓撓自己的前額。「滾出去!滾出去!」他尖叫，但Charles毫不留情地攻擊直到他無力地癱倒在地。</p><p>人們在震驚的沉寂中瞪視著這個場面。「忘了吧，」Charles想，<i>遺忘，遺忘，遺忘</i>，然後酒吧裡的每個人都跌坐下來，像牽線木偶被剪斷了線。<br/>
Charles快速地站起來，將Raven攬入臂中然後快跑著離去。</p><p>回憶如煙霧般散去，取而代之的是幾乎被Charles連根拔出地面的衛星天線發出的尖銳金屬噪音。它以一個尷尬的角度懸掛著，還不完全和地面平行，看起來像個壞掉的木偶。Charles看也不看自己的練習成果。「別告訴Raven，」他請求Erik。</p><p>「Charles，」 Erik不解地說。</p><p>「她不記得了，」Charles說，他的呼吸急促，眼淚滑下臉頰。「離酒吧半英里內的所有人都不記得那晚發生的事，除了我。而那個想做出那些恐怖事情的人，那個出手傷害她的人，他在南倫敦的一間精神治療機構裡。」</p><p>「Charles，」Erik再次出聲，將Charles拉近並在他頰上落下親吻，因為他無法忍受那像浪潮般襲來的罪惡感，Charles內心的想法洶湧而至，「我是個怪物。」<br/>
Erik了解怪物。「你不是怪物，」Erik重複說著，直到當仔細傾聽時可以感覺到Charles幾乎相信他。</p><p>--</p><p>在那以後一切都很順利。</p><p>Charles可以輕易舉起寬敞延伸的兩層樓高車庫裡的骨董車，彷彿它們的重量不值一提。他可以停住從Erik向花園瞄準的那把槍中射出的子彈。那把他們從來無法向對方扣動扳機的槍。<br/>
Erik可以讓自己看起來隱形，每個人的目光從他身上滑開而無法停駐。他可以把思想投射給Charles—當他和Hank一起在樓下的實驗室東忙西弄一台更新更完善的能量轉換儀器時—<i>你是我的一切。</i>這比起大聲說出口簡單得多，而這會讓Charles跑上樓到他們的臥室親吻他然後一起跌進床裡。</p><p>Hank保證這星期內會處理好一臺新機器，但即使Erik想念金屬震動嗡鳴的感受，他還是可以耐心等待。心靈感應也有它的美妙之處。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>